


Did you know?

by queerwriterbee



Series: Evak Multiverse Theory: The Infinity of Isak and Even [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Aristotle and Dante, Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Freeform, Books, Canon Compliant, Christ, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Isak is a fucking drama queen, M/M, Post-Canon, Reading, extreme gay nerds, simon vs, simon vs the homo sapiens agenda, they're both gay nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwriterbee/pseuds/queerwriterbee
Summary: “Did you know?”Even looked up from his laptop, pulling out his earbuds and pausing the film he’d been watching. He cocked a brow in question.“Know what, babe?”“Did you know that my heart was going to be broken?” Isak spat, accusation clear in his tone. “Did you know that I was going to suffer? Because that’s pretty fucked up if you did.”(Or: Even suggests Isak read a book that leaves him completely heartbroken and Isak is NOT ok with it.)





	Did you know?

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read Simon vs. and my friend is re-reading Aristotle and Dante (in Spanish this time because she's a genius and a fucking nerd, fucking hell, Amalie.) and this idea just popped into my head. Isak is a drama queen and we all know it. Like, everyone thinks it's Even (and ok yeah he is too) but, Isak is a ball of extreme emotions and he would totally do this. 
> 
> Anyway, I had a blast writing this and am excited to share. Enjoy, hope it brings you smiles and giggles.

“Did you know?”

 

Even looked up from his laptop, pulling out his earbuds and pausing the film he’d been watching. He cocked a brow in question.

 

“Know what, babe?”

 

“Did you know that my heart was going to be broken?” Isak spat, accusation clear in his tone. “Did you know that I was going to suffer? Because that’s pretty fucked up if you did.”

 

Even took a moment to really take in the sight of his boyfriend, shocked and even more confused by what he found.

 

Isak’s hair was even more unruly than usual: his curls combed through into frizzy puffs, the sides and top straining away from his face as if he’d tried to pull the strands out and failed. His skin was splotchy, his eyes swollen and watery, his nose and lips red with agitation. His expression was absolutely wrecked; he truly looked like he’d had his heartbroken.

 

Even stood up immediately from where he sat on their living room couch, rushing to his distraught boyfriend and cupping his flushed face with his hands. Isak pulled away almost instantly and pushed him back lightly with both hands. Even felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

 

“Baby,” he choked, feeling emotion rising in his chest. “What’s wrong? What did I do? Whatever it is know that I didn’t know it would hurt you and I’m so sorry. I promise.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Isak wailed, fresh tears brimming his green eyes. “This is all your fault and you had to have known-- you had to! You’re the one who suggested it to me in the first place.”

 

Even had never been so confused and so desperate to understand in his entire life.

 

“Isak, love, please. Talk to me-- what did I do wrong? I promise to make it up to you, I’ll do anything, baby, I swear.”

 

“No,” Isak sobbed. “There’s nothing you can do to fix this. Nothing.”

 

“Isak,” Even pleaded, his voice hoarse and his hands trembling as he reached out for his boyfriend. “Let me make it right. Please.”

 

Isak took a deep, shuddering breath, blowing it out through his mouth and closing his eyes.

 

“Did you know?” he asked again, his eyes fluttering open and his gaze locking onto Even’s. “Did you know, when you suggested Aristotle and Dante to me? Did you know that it would completely destroy me? Did you know it would make a wreck of me? Did you, Even? Did you know?”

 

It took Even several long minutes to fully grasp what Isak had said before he collapsed to his knees in relief. He let out a breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding, his head falling forward to rest on Isak’s stomach and his arm’s wrapping around his legs. God, he was talking about a book. Even hadn’t done anything, he hadn’t fucked up what they had between them.

 

As soon as the relief passed however, Even couldn’t help the giggles bubbling up from his chest and bursting through his lips.  _ God. _ He was talking about a  _ book. _

 

Before he knew it, Even was full on cackling, falling back onto the heels of his feet and clutching his stomach. He was talking about a  _ fucking book! _

 

“Are you fucking laughing?” Isak cried, shoving Even’s shoulders with both hands. “I’m seriously emotionally distressed, Even! This isn’t fucking funny!”

 

Even started laughing harder, keeling over with the immensity of hit, the muscles of his abdomen aching and a light sweat breaking out on his forehead and back with the effort of it. Fy faen. He was in love with a  _ goddamn drama queen _ .

 

“I can’t believe you’re finding pleasure in my suff--”

 

Even cut him off before he could finish, rising to his feet and pulling Isak in for a kiss. He was still fighting back fits of giggles, so it wasn’t much of a kiss but, it seemed to calm down Isak for the moment. 

 

“Jesus christ, Isak,” he breathed, resting his forehead against the other’s. “You scared me so bad. I was so afraid you were going to break up with me. I thought I’d seriously fucked up.” 

 

“Um, you absolutely did,” Isak snapped, though he didn’t push Even away this time and Even could see the upward twitch of his lips. “When you told me to read the book I was expecting happy, fluffy, American gay romance, not this goddamn tragedy.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Even laughed, lightly pushing Isak’s shoulder. “It ended happily, right? They worked it all out.” 

 

“Yeah,” Isak scoffed. “After a shit ton of pain and trauma! Seriously, Even, I was crying for a good 70% of the novel. I bit my nails bloody-- look!” He raised his hands as proof. “I am physically and emotionally compromised and it’s all your fault.”

 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Even cooed, wrapping his arms around Isak and pulling his closer into him. He pressed three quick kisses to his temple and nuzzled his nose against his. “I promise to warn you next time if a book is a tear-jerker, so you’re prepared.” 

 

“Well,” Isak sniffed, snaking his arms up Even’s chest and around his neck. “As long as you promise… I guess I can forgive you.” 

 

Even chuckled into his boyfriend’s hair, the relief and post laughter high still coursing through his veins.  _ God, _ he was so, so glad this was about a book. 

 

“To make it up to you, I have a much happier book suggestion for you: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda by Becky Albertalli. It’s exactly what you need right now. Happy, fluffy, quirky American gays. Representation, mystery, and romance without the emotional scarring.” 

 

Isak gave him a wary look but, nodded. 

 

“Alright, I’ll trust you,” he said. “But, if I get my heart broken again, know that I will withhold sex for like, a year.” 

 

“Pshh. Please,” Even responded. “You wouldn’t last a week.”

 

“Shut up. You could at least pretend to be worried,” Isak grumbled. 

 

Even laughed and pulled him close again, kissing every part of his face before placing one soft and chase on his lips. 

 

“I’m shaking in my boots.” 

 

“Fucking good,” Isak spat. “I still can’t believe you did this to me.” 

 

Even just pulled away and rolled his eyes in response, grinning like a fool. He was in love with a goddamn drama qu een but, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
